Talk:Bladed Aatxe
What species/category to put these in? "Demons"? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:08, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :I'd say they are "Nightmares". --Tetris L 02:32, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Nightmares are something completely different. Only thing they have in common is that they are black and have glowing eyes. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:57, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :::The actual model is a minotaur with extra horns/spiky things, but that's a poor choice. So I'd say their own category, unless there's something in the fissure that's similar, so they can be grouped? I'd probably choose "aatxe" over "demon" for their category if there's nothing else. --Fyren 03:59, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::I had some major problems sorting these categories in Creatures. As you can see, I called some "Ghosts" and others "Nightmares / Shadows". Both these categories spawn out of nowhere and leave no boddies behind. Actually "Nighmares" are easy, because they have a distinct look. But "Ghosts" and "Shadows" blend into eachother. --Tetris L 04:33, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :I would call them "Demons" for now, cause they look like mean Demons and because "Demons" is what I Think they are (they are not undead and they are not ghosts) and Demons has room for them and Mragga too. :) --Karlos 10:28, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :And of course because they drop Demon poop! :) I knew there was a more convincing reason! :) --Karlos 20:27, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Well, if we go for this, we must put Smite Crawlers into "Phantoms", as they drop Phantom Residue. ;) But "Demons" it is for now, until someone has a better idea. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 20:48, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) Origin of name and pronunciation Does anyone have any idea where does the name come from? what is "Aatxe"? did someone let his cat walk on the keyboard? how would you pronounce it? I would say is as At-kse, or At-ex or maybe Ey-t-ch. 02:36, 17 March 2006 (CST) :Wikipedia:Aatxe. — Stabber 02:37, 17 March 2006 (CST) :: "He attacks criminals and other mean people" ?? then why us? what did we do wrong?! 02:39, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::That entry in Wikipedia does not seem as accurate as this one. No clue how to pronounce it, I say it "attax" but I am not a native speaker. --Karlos 10:09, 17 March 2006 (CST) :They say it's Basque, so I think that would make the 'x' a 'ch' kind of sound. 66.92.67.101 I call it aah-tarx, no basis to calling it that though =p my rother calls it aah-tarx-y See Guru Forum Thread :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:40, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Dazed The recent contribution has me perplexed. I use to solo farm UW, but not for some while. Has ANet added Skull Crack to the Bladed Aatxe's skillset? --Gares Redstorm 14:37, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :I can verify this and I am pretty surprised as well. I have been farming recently the past 2 months or so and then stopped for a while. When I got back to farming UW in a 2-man this past week, I noticed this was new as well. Or seemed new at least to me. --Vortexsam 15:39, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :: I solo UW often and I think that he must have been hit by a grasping darkness and he taugh that it was the Aatxe use that skill. I solo some just to check and in 15 aatxes and none have use that attack on me.--Aratak 18:53, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :::Unless someone come up with a screenshot of an Aatxe using Scull Crack, Ill bet my money on he got hit by a Grasping Darkness. So ill change it back until someone proves me otherwise.--Aratak 11:49, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Agreed with the screenshot. I honestly don't understand how someone can mistake Skull Crack with Distracting Blow though. Being interrupted is one thing, but being dazed is a totally different matter all together. --Gares Redstorm 13:04, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :::::it's the grasping darknesses that have skull crack, i've seen them use it. it's just that usually they don't build up the 9 adrenaline needed before they die. good thing we have SV. Knockdown? Has anyone tried if Bladed Aatxes can be knocked down? I'm just thinking of repeating knockdown skills like Soul Bind or Thunderclap as a countermeasure against them. --Parabellum 03:21, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure I've seen Signet of Judgement knock these things down, so I'd guess yes. I'll confirm next time I go in.--Khoross 10:13, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::I'm 100% sure they can be knocked down. I was in UW yesterday with a trapper team. Spike trap knocks them down, and you see them fall to the floor. It looks a bit like they fell to sleep when it happens. I've also seen Meteor Shower knock them down. --Carth 10:19, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Abbadons servent? Are they servents of abbadon? Can someone with the Lightbringer skills please test, if they are, we might be able to make a new monster section (Abbadon's Minions.) Dr Titan 03:09, 1 December 2006 (CST) :When was the last time you heard abadonn having anything to do with the UW? And no, only select NF creatures are affect by gaze — Skuld 03:28, 1 December 2006 (CST) :: Oops, I just thought about the tombs thing, and thought that he (Abbadon) was also trying the underworld as well. Dr Titan 15:33, 3 December 2006 (CST) That would be Dhuum.--TheDrifter 17:53, 30 December 2006 (CST) damage type slashing or pericing probably most likely, would like to know however...:: Soqed Hozi :: 11:13, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Test it and find out for yourself. get on a warrior, use "Shield's up!" and see if it changes the amount of damage received. If so, it's Piercing. If not, It's slashing. (you can also use a shield like Geoffer's Bulwark wich has +10 armor vs slashing to see if they do indeed do slashing damage, but a meager +10 armor will be harder to tell than +50) ~Dave :: -Edit- Just checked my Geoffer's Bulwark, it's + against piercing instead of slashing, my bad, equip that when you use shields up to test, +60 armor should be obvious if they do indeed deal piercing. If not, slashing. But my money's on Slashing damage since they use sword skills. Use Keht's Aegis instead to test for slashing damage. Bladeturn Refrain —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:20, 10 April 2007 (CDT) AL? Anyone know what their armor level is or how i can figure it out myself?-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 05:42, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Easy. Find out how much damage you do. Then, find out how much damage you do on an AL 60 target. then, go to guildwarsguru damage calculator, plug in how much damage you did to the AL 60 target, and crank up the armor until you reach how much the Bladed Aatxe Receives from the same attack. I would personally suggest you both cast a spell, and attack physically so you find out their AL, and test if they have a higher AL against elemental damage as well. (I'd test this myself but I don't have enough money to waste on runs to uw to find out the AL of Aatxes) ~Dave Drops I posted that the Aatxes drop Sapphires, and it was reverted with a note of "see talk" or something along those lines. However, there's nothing new to the talk page that I can see, and my watchlist confirms this. Don't we post crafting materials that drop, especially rare ones? I've cropped a screenie as proof, and if necessary can refer to the character who it dropped for, though I don't think we should need to go that far. Picture is below: Was the third mob of Aatxes we killed, too. --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:38, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Sorry, I guess I was thinking of the talk page of Sapphire or Smite Crawler, but anyway, Sapphires are dropped anywhere in the game by any monster who doesn't drop salvageable armor, hence is not noted in each one. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 21:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Aah. Did not know that. Thanks for making it clear. Does the same go for rubies and diamonds? Another guy got a random ruby in FoW earlier. (And why the smite crawler talk page? Similar incident?) --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:14, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Yea, rubies and sapphires have dropped from Hulking Stone Elemental in Ascalon, so we don't document much those :) Dunno about Diamonds (T/ ) 21:19, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Diamonds are not dropped by monsters at all. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 22:11, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Drop rates I think the ecto drop rate should be taken off this. People over farm way too fast here and after just a few good runs your drop rate is totally different. It changes too much and i think this is just misleading people. :But the drop rate doesn't change if you go in, farm a lot (as in complete a whole smite run, which isn't that hard), and then wipe and return. You get a notice when the drop rate changes. As I've always done as I just said (or wiped really early and had to go back in without killing much of anything) and never seen said message (I'm honestly doubtful that it even exists, since I farm a lot), I can only assume the drop rates don't change. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:29, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::"and then wipe and return." Whats this wipeing? ive never heard of it, or a message telling me my drop rate has changed, though i definatly got more ectos when i started farming in UW. Please explain a bit more? :::Wipe. --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:42, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::It's hardly worth farming for ectos now. You're better off going buy low sell high. --8765 14:45, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::::But doing that doesn't get me ectos for fissure armor since I'm too lazy to sit around spamming trade chat all day. --Armond Warblade (talk) 16:11, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well spamming is the first problem, and I bet is incurable. Fissure armor has lost is prestige. It's still nice, but it's not nearly as exclusive as before. If you want it so bad, ebay gold is the answer. --8765 16:14, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::F**k no. I have my pride. --Armond Warblade (talk) 02:34, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Hard mode Aatxe Do they still stop chasing you if you move with a speed buff or because of the +50% run buff they will chase you always ? (Andrey 08:16, 21 April 2007 (CDT)) :How about going there and checking? :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:01, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::I did and i tested it with Sprint and Dodge and they still chase you until you stop or you get out of theyr agro range which is large enough to not be able to not agro another group of aatxe. Still need to test it with Burning Speed, but that still may not be able to outrun them. In conclusion if you want to farm the Underworld in hard mode you have to kill all the aatxe. Andrey 06:59, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::Trap time? --Mgrinshpon 18:18, 30 April 2007 (CDT)